


Five Times Love Won Over H8

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Glam Rock RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: 2008 California Proposition 8 | California Marriage Protection Act, California, Five Times, Fluff, Handcuffs, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Latino Character, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Marriage, NOH8, News, Photography, RPG, Wordcount: 500-1.000, happy tears, lovemaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on characters/situations from LiveJournal RPG Songchoice.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Five Times Love Won Over H8

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters/situations from LiveJournal RPG Songchoice.

I.  
Tommy wouldn't admit it, but even _his_ breath caught in his throat a little upon removing the picture from its envelope. It was the eyes- the lights in the studio had turned brown irises amber, and the pile of smokey eyeshadow that contrasted with skin and clothing made a subtly effective highlight.

"Wow...it's beautiful, Tommy," Jorge's voice wavered as he traced a finger on the glossy paper.

"Well, he did the best with what he had to work with," Tommy chuckled in recovery from his awe, and wrapped an arm around the young man's waist.

"I'm glad you're being a part of all this," Jorge whispered in love and kissed Tommy's cheek.

"Me too," he snuggled their bodies deeper into the sofa. "Not just because I want to be with you...it's for every friend whose fought for the right for years," he added in sober reflection.

"Still gonna be at least a few months before we all know for sure," Jorge said quietly, tracing his fingers on a threadbare patch in his jeans.

Tommy just smiled and nuzzled his face in the young man's curls. "Doesn't hurt to plan things, baby. Y'have any special Puerto Rican traditions you wanna include?"

"Oh, yes!" Jorge's expression lit up briefly before biting his lip in confusion. "I don't know how we could do the groom giving the bride a handful of coins though-"

Which led to a giggle-and-kiss-filled tickle fight on the sofa over "who wore the pants," not that Tommy could ever remember or even care if that was resolved.

II.  
An old-fashioned studio microphone hung from overhead that Jorge gripped with his long fingers. The shoulders of his white jacket had slid back enough to expose peeks of dark skin that the white tank couldn't cover either, and the contrasting glow was beautiful. Even with his mouth taped over, his expression still exuded confidence and determination. Full height, shoulders pulled back- nothing manufactured about his strength and attitude.

Tommy respectfully stayed a good distance away during the session, watching quietly as Bouska walked around with his camera, looking for the best angles and asking Jorge to tilt his head this way or that before flashes went off. He looked so natural under the lights it was incredible.

When the young man briefly flickered his eyes away to give them a rest, Tommy wiggled his fingers in a cute wave as their gazes met. It was all about their little signals.

III.  
Of all the questions to ask when they were simply cuddled in bed, Tommy had never expected "We have duct tape in the kitchen, right?" to leave Jorge's lips. At any rate, soon all he was wearing was a piece of that over his mouth and the fuzzy handcuffs keeping his arms above his head, latched to the headboard.

Never in a million years could Jorge ever be a bondage king. Still, there was a sexy endearance in seeing him lying atop Tommy's body, hands cupping his face, and gazing into his eyes while cooing, "Mine, all mine." Boy had a naughtier streak in him than Tommy ever could've expected.

He moaned at feeling his bound arms and hands caressed, at the kisses Jorge laid down because it was such a goddamn _tease_ to numbly feel them through the tape. At least he could still feel the strong sensation of their connected bodies. Tommy shut his eyes and rolled his head left and right.

"I love you, Tommy," warm breath flowed into his ear, and tender kisses pressed up and down his neck. A muffled whimper of pleasure sounded from his lips; yes, love, it didn't matter what anyone said, they would always be about love.

IV.  
The band was in New York when friends started texting and Tweeting them like mad to check the news, and Cam was able to grab a radio so they could all listen. Soon, throughout the snippets of "Proposition 8 declared unconstitutional", "apply for licenses by the fall", "big step for equality", and "Obama expected to make statement", there was laughter and whooping and hugs and tears of joy all around.

Tommy had tried muffling his crying by burying his face in Adam's shoulder, but Adam kept patting his back and murmuring, "Let it out, Tommy, it's OK."

He pulled back, shook his head, and rubbed his eyes, smearing shadow. "I can't be like this, I mean...you're the one whose been discriminated against and fighting your whole life. I've only known the truth about myself for a few years...that can't count!"

Adam scowled briefly, but hugged his friend again. "It totally counts, glitterbaby. Even if you were still just straight, the friendship you've shown me and everybody else...you embody the spirit of love and equality almost more than anyone I know."

"Really?" Tommy smiled and sniffed a little, cliche as it was.

"Yeah, and besides, you've found the one you want to spend your life with." Tommy's phone rang on a shelf, and Adam smirked knowingly before reaching for it. "Hello?...Jorge, hey man!...yep, we've all heard...yeah, he's here." He held the phone out, and Tommy knew to grab it.

"Ohmigod, Tommy, I, I- oh, god!"

Cliche or not, Tommy kept smiling as the tears rolled down his face.

V.  
It wasn't common for someone to come back for a second photo, but it wasn't like Bouska was going to say no.

Back in the white clothes worn to their first shoots, Tommy and Jorge stood with their hands linked and looking each other in the eye. It was the only communication they could give since their mouths were taped again, but it didn't matter. The love in their eyes told each other all they needed to know.

Tommy leaned down and Jorge stood on tiptoe enough so their taped mouths could meet, the usual sensation slightly dulled but loving nonetheless.

From a few feet away, Bouska stood with his camera, "OK guys, close your eyes, and...hold it!"

Most everybody agreed it was the most unique wedding photo they'd ever seen.


End file.
